rp_angelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seanan Connall
Name: Seanan Connall (prefers to go by Connall) Age: 49 (looks more like he's 25-29) Species: Daemon Description: He is 6'5 with brown hair and gray eyes. His normal attire changes depending on whether he's in Mundanus or Ellond, but normall is found wearing some combination of simple-looking shirt and pants. Heavy scarring across his left shoulder and the left side of his chest. Has two tattoos, a cadeucus on his left forearm covering up a scar, and a phoenix across his back (which he had prior to scarring incident). Personality: Connall used to be a lot more easy-going before the death of Caiside; after, however, he tends to be extremely depressed, almost constantly has an angry look on his face, and has a number of self-destructive habits. Connall has the tendency to violently resist any sort of attempts to learn about his past, usually ending in a fight. In addition to depression, Connall has troubles with friends, tending to push people away out of fear; he currently only has one friend, Gilroy Fannon, although he refuses to admit they are in fact friends (despite it being somewhat obvious). Even though he's obnoxious and loud, Connall is actually far more secretive than people give him credit for. He has a soft spot for children, but would never admit it. Other: His self-destructive habits include drinking excessive amounts of alcohol, getting into fights, smoking (sometimes), and allowing himself to be beaten to near death (rarely). ---- Fast Facts= Gender: Male Favorite color: Red Birth date: September 12 Mother: Unknown Father: Unknown Owned by: AmberTempest |-| Past= 22 years old/37 years old (Word count: 2,594): "Where are we going?" Caiside asked, gripping Seanan's hand tightly in fear. That alone made him want to hug the boy as if that alone would protect him. "We're going somewhere safe." "Where's that?" It was a simple enough question, but Seanan didn't have an answer. In simple truth, nowhere was safe, not now. Safe was constantly moving to avoid detection. Even then, it was harder and harder to keep him safe as he got older. Glancing at Caiside, who was watching him expectantly, Seanan debated telling the truth. Or at least part of it... No, he couldn't tell him, not yet; he was only seven, Seanan argued. "I was thinking we should go back to Mundanus. What do you think of that?" Caiside wrinkled his nose. "Mundanus is weird. Why can't we stay here?" "Because it isn't safe here anymore." "Why not?" Seanan considered his words carefully. "There are bad people that don't like us. And because of them, we can't stay here." "You've already told me that; why don't they like us?" "I'll tell you when you're older," Seanan gave a smile as he gave his customary response. Caiside made a face. "When will I be old enough?" "You will when I say you are, and not a moment sooner." Seanan gave him a wink. "Noooooo, that's not an answer," Caiside, who was smiling despite trying to sound upset, gave Seanan a light shove. In response, he pretended to stumble. "It is too an answer, I said it, didn't I?" "It still doesn't count, though!" "Oh, it doesn't?" The rest of Seanan's response, and smile, was cut short by the sounds of howling wolves. Whipping his head around, Seanan paled, immediately snatching Caiside up in his arms and running from the beasts who had somehow managed to sneak up on him. As he ran, he opened and went through a portal to the mountains, which were far enough to at least offer some protection. Instantly appearing in the rocky landscape, Seanan glanced around and went into the nearest cave before setting Caiside down. "Stay here and stay hidden, do not leave for any reason." The boy nodded, finding a narrow space to hide in while Seanan turned his attention back to outside the cave. Deciding against walking out, he drew his sword and opened a portal there, so no one could say for sure where he had come from. Already, the wolves sounded far too close; Seanan cursed silently. Wolves weren't able to move that fast, meaning something was aiding them. And suddenly, it all went silent. Hair on the back of his neck prickling, he turned just in time to be tackled by a rather large wolf, sword skittering away as he landed on his back. Cursing out loud, this time, Seanan wrestled with the animal, trying to keep its teeth from closing around his neck. More wolves appeared, biting at him and growling. He was muttering, trying to keep the other wolves from killing him, while he tried to reach for his sword as well as hold off the first wolf. There was a flash of movement, something he could barely see between the wolves' bodies, but something he recognized immediately. "NO!" Seanan reached as far as he could for his sword, but it remained just out of his reach, giving one of the wolves the opportunity to bite into his left shoulder and shake its head. Crying out in pain, he immediately tried to pry the beast's jaw from his shoulder, which only allowed the other wolf to bite his other arm. Quickly losing the upper hand, Connall found himself on his stomach while the entire pack of beasts scratched and bit at him with vigor. And between the sounds of the wolves, he could hear something else; screaming. "C-Caiside!" Seanan tried to get up, but was prevented from doing so by the wolves. Shouting another word, he managed to hold the beasts off long enough for him to get up and away from them, snatching up his sword and stumbling towards the cave. Barely had he taken three steps before one of the wolves bit into his calf, another jumping onto his back and biting into the back of his neck. On the ground once more, and somehow not dead, Seanan struggled against the relentless animals. Already, he couldn't move his left arm that well, sustaining deep scratches across the left side of his torso and his arm. As if sensing his weakness, the wolves continued biting at his legs and arms mercilessly, and he was unable to get away. Suddenly, the screaming stopped, causing the wolves to desist a little, although still nipping at Seanan when he moved too much. Despite that, Seanan still tried to drag himself along the ground, attempting to get to Caiside. Then he stopped. A girl who had to be no older than 17 walked out from the cave, blood splattered over her simple tunic and dripping from her hands. At first glance, it didn't seem she was dangerous at all. Seanan knew better; he glared at her empty, expressionless gaze and somehow managed to get to his feet and run at her in pure rage, weapons forgotten. Raising one blood-soaked hand, she flicked her finger, sending Seanan flying back into a cliffside, the impact instantly sending him into unconsciousness. Seanan woke, dirt, bruises, and cuts still oozing blood mottling his skin. Despite not being able to stand for a few minutes at a time, he managed to get himself to the cave where Caiside was. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight; blood was everywhere, pooling in crevices in the rocky floor, still not completely dried. Caiside's lifeless eyes stared up at the ceiling, a gaping wound in his chest. Despite the obvious signs, Seanan checked the boy's pulse, already knowing it wasn't there. Still in shock, he carefully closed Caiside's eyes, unable to move after he had done so. Tears welled up as he tried to form words, ending up choking on them before finally managing to get them out. "I'm... sorry, Caiside... I'm sorry..." ----- Seanan staggered, having been thrown out of a bar in downtown Chicago. Around his fourth round, he had gotten into a fight with another patron, which was resolved quickly enough. However, by the tenth, he and his buddies had returned, which ended with Seanan's removal from the premises. He shook his fist at the place. "Fuck you, assholes!" Picking up an empty bottle, he threw it at the bar's door before walking away, brooding. It had been 19 years to the day that Caiside had died. Murdered would have been the proper term, Seanan narrowed his eyes. Naturally, as he did every year, Seanan spent the whole day getting drunk in a vain effort to ease the memories. As always, images flashed through his mind. The blood, always so much blood. Cold, glassy eyes staring unseeingly. Seanan shook his head to rid it of the sight, but didn't succeed. Growling, he punched the nearest wall, which only partially distracted him. As he looked over his bleeding knuckles, someone ran up to him; no, two did. A frantic-looking woman and what looked to be her young daughter. She nearly ran into him, pausing as she looked over him; and he, in his partially drunk state, took far too long to recognize her hazel-green eyes. His mind grasped her name as he recognized her: Theia... "You..." he growled, hands clenching into fists. "Please-" her eyes were red and teary, something Seanan couldn't honestly say he wasn't enjoying. "Please, don't let them get her-" she was gasping, as if for breath, as she shoved the girl's hand into his. An act that completely stunned him. Before he could protest, or even attempt to kill the woman, there was a monstrous cry that sounded extremely close-by. Paling, the woman ran off, leaving the little girl with him. Cursing at her retreating back, he let go of the girl's hand, who was eying him with a scared, but brave look. He had half a mind to just leave. After all, that would show that monster, it would show her good. And then he glanced back at the girl, which he almost instantly regretted. She appeared to be the same age as Caiside, possibly a bit younger. Despite her having many of the same features as her mother, her eyes looked so much like the boy's... And if he didn't help her, she would end up the same way Caiside did. Seanan set his jaw, debating heavily. At least, until his mind was made up for him. A demon dog rounded the corner, snarling; the girl spun to face the beast, gasping. Luckily, Seanan's reflexes were no less capable as they had been 19 years ago, even with copious amounts of alcohol in his body. Scooping the girl up in his arms, he ran, hearing the dog chasing after them. He led the animal through an alley, not entirely sure what his plan was. Managing to gain ground ahead of the animal, he heard it suddenly give a yelp and slow down, which immediately gave him an idea. Finding a church, he set the girl down on the steps. "Go inside and stay there, do not leave for any reason." She nodded, almost instantly turning and running up the steps into the building. With a low, animalistic sound, Seanan tried to erase the eerily similar, if not identical, words from his mind. Taking out a knife, he sat down on the steps of the church, waiting. It seemed to him that the demon-dog wasn't the only thing after the two. That would have been ridiculous. Seanan narrowed his eyes as a lone figure in a black overcoat and hat walked down the street. Speak of the devil... Seanan didn't move, keeping a close eye on the obviously not human, not surprised at all when it stopped in front of the church steps. The creature considered him, thin nose flaring. Considering it as well, Seanan tried to piece together what this thing was. The creature tilted its head. "Where is the girl?" it asked, fangs glinting in the half-moon. Gathering up everything together, Seanan concluded this must be a vampire. Well that was a rotten bit of luck, iron didn't work on the damn things. "What girl?" Seanan inspected the blade in his hand, using it as a mirror to keep his attention firmly on the vampire. "Do not play coy, I can smell her." Seanan shrugged. "And what're you gonna do about it?" Paused mid-snarl, the vampire considered his words. In truth, it would have to wait; the creature couldn't set foot on hollowed ground, same as most demons. Seanan, however, still wanted the fight. "What do you want with a little girl, anyway, yeh sick bastard." Standing, Seanan considered his odds. Against the vampire, they were fairly low. Seemed fair. "That is none of your concern; give her back." "I think it is my concern." Seanan took a step closer but stayed on the steps, taunting the vampire. "You see, I don't normally get handed a child with instructions to keep it safe..." With another toothy grin, the vampire seemed to be willing Seanan forward more. "The girl is rightfully ours, give her back." Seanan pretended to consider for a few minutes. "No." With a quick movement, Seanan was off the steps and attacking the vampire, unconcerned by the fact he had absolutely no way of really killing it. The fight wasn't particularly long, as the vampire easily got the upper hand; Seanan was on the ground, hand on the vampire's neck to keep it from getting too close. All the while, the creature was definitely out for blood. Not just for sustenance, but to keep him from interfering when the girl eventually had to leave. Despite that, it was still tempting; Seanan allowed the vampire to get a little closer, and then a little more, until all the creature had to do was lunge forward and bite his neck. For a moment, that seemed exactly what it was going to do, until suddenly it stopped, a choked howl whispering past its lips as a wooden stake appeared through its chest. Seanan shoved the vampire off and sat up, watching it go still before looking up at whoever killed it. "I had it under complete control," Seanan growled. "Really, it looked like you were going to let it kill you." The man, whom Seanan had never met before but knew by name, offered his hand. Considering the hand, Seanan pushed himself up, rolling out the ache in his left shoulder. "I had it sorted." The man narrowed his eyes, lowering his hand. "You're a terrible liar." "So what?" Considering him for a moment, the man switched the subject. "The girl's mother is dead." Seanan couldn't say he was particularly unhappy, aside from the one regret he didn't get to kill her himself. Deciding to not comment on that, Seanan glanced back at the dead vampire. "What do they want with the girl?" "They want her to undo the Seals her father, Damon, put the big three behind. Now that her mother is dead, she's one of the few demiurges outside Demense who can survive doing it." Seanan gave a harsh laugh. "That's crazy." The man's face did not give any indication he was joking. "You can't be serious. She's around six years old, she can't possibly..." "She can. Which is another reason I'm here, talking to you." Seanan narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" "I need someone to form a group that will monitor both the Seals and any demonic activity, here and in Ellond." "And you want me to do it..." Seanan gave another laugh. "No way in hell. I can't do it." "Why not?" Seanan paused, trying to figure out a reason while the man stared at him. "I've got other things to do." "Like getting drunk, being thrown out of bars..?" Well, it figured he had been there. He was probably the one who took care of the dog too. "Possibly..." he muttered. "Fine, I'll find someone else then. But I'll ask you this, what exactly are you planning to do? Get killed by a vampire? You'd have been even more miserable when you found out he turned you into one." Seanan narrowed his eyes. "I had that under control." "Course you did." The man handed Seanan's knife back to him before turning and walking off. Debating heavily once more, Seanan finally decided what he was going to do. "I'll do it, ya'hear? But not for her," he gestured at the church. "Didn't say you had to do it for her," the man had stopped. Tipping his head in thanks, he then continued to walk away. "Where are you going, she's in there-" "She slipped out while you were preoccupied with the vampire." Little hellion. He had the feeling that girl was going to be far more trouble than it was worth. Wrinkling his nose, Seanan started to walk in the opposite direction, muttering to himself. Then he stopped. Despite every angry, hatred-filled thought, he couldn't help it; she was just a kid. And he knew there would be more things trying to get her. She needed help. Not that he wanted to give it, but at the same time he had to. Rolling his eyes with a loud groan, he turned around and started after the other man, cursing wildly as he did so. Flirting: “Are you trying to seduce me?” “That depends on if it’s working or not,” Gil replied with a lazy grin. His head tilted down slightly, turned to face Connall. As they lay on the ground. Exhausted and covered in blood. He wasn’t sure Gil knew this. “Is it?” “We just survived a fight, you’re seriously doing this right now…?” “Is it the blood that’s putting you off? We could always take a shower first.” Connall did his best to ignore both the images and the red attempting to creep up his cheeks, giving Gil a look. Which only made him chuckle, look up at the sky again, close his eyes. “You never gave me an answer…” “Then stop asking.” “Then say no.” Connall froze. “What?” “Just say no, you’re not interested - you’ve never done that, you know.” Ah… Was… was his face trying to turn red again? He wasn’t a damn schoolboy… Hmphing, Connall sat up abruptly, running a hand through his dirty, slightly crusty hair. “I don’t have to do anything, it should be pretty damn clear.” “Mhmm…” The disbelieving tone was enough to make Connall look back over; Gil was grinning - flash of teeth, bright gleam as he cracked an eye - firefly. Pressing his lips together as he frowned, Connall looked away again. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m not getting roped into this stupid game of yours.” “It’s never been a game, Connall… I’ve been completely serious.” “Stupid.” “I’m seducing you and it’s working. Don’t worry, I’ll wait as long as you need…” Connall hmphed again, crossed his arms. Gil would wait forever. First Time: Unlike Gil, he hadn’t fallen asleep quickly. He didn’t fall asleep at all, couldn’t after what happened. What bloody impulse of a thing he did. He just couldn’t stop himself, two years of fighting this and all it took was one week. One. Of teasing and staring and Gil just being himself… Then that horrible, gut-wrenching moment he thought that was it, Gil was gone. The fear was what did it, what caused him to act. The only thing that consumed his thoughts, created his silence, the entire time they got somewhere safe, and it almost broke Connall again how Gil thought he was mad. In that moment Connall made his move, when he finally gave in to the longing and desire, Gil had been shocked. Surprised, but didn’t make him stop even when things progressed rather quickly from there. Frankly, it surprised Connall too. He’d been certain Gil would be angry at him, especially since he couldn’t stop himself… And then afterwards, instead of that, Gil had fallen asleep in his arms, a smile on his face and mind whispering sweet things. Connall hadn’t said anything, only held him close and avoided making eye contact. When Gil finally fell asleep, he wondered if Gil had any idea of how much Connall loved him. How much he wanted to be with him, to make him happy, to whisper things just as sweet with a smile on his face as Gil had done. How much Connall worried he would never be enough to satisfy or protect Gil… In the moment, Connall couldn’t help himself from marking that body as his. But now… God, what had he been thinking? Carefully, so he didn’t wake Gil up, he untangled himself, got out of the bed. What was he doing, he couldn’t… Gil deserved someone who could protect him as well as they loved him. Despite himself, Connall’s heart twinged jealously at the thought of Gil with anyone else. But he would be safe. Connall crept to where he thought his clothes were, managing to find and put on his underwear- his pants… The light suddenly flicked on and Connall froze, still buttoning his pants. Fuck. You’re leaving…? Gil’s mind was blurred, but clear enough. “You could have just turned on the light… saved yourself some trouble trying to find everything…” was all Gil said, quiet and lightly enough, but the hurt was painfully clear. Guilt nagged at him, but he didn’t respond, didn’t move. Swallowed hard when he heard Gil roll over, breathing steady and slow. He wasn’t asleep, just pretending, but Connall made no effort to call him out on it. Fuck. What was he doing… Instead of leaving, Connall sat down in a chair. Hard. Staring at the wall in the somewhat harsh light. He knew when Gil was no longer pretending to be asleep, feeling when the raw hurt melted into something less painful. He loved Gil. It wasn’t as though he wanted to do this to him… So why was he? All he wanted was Gil happy and safe - was Gil safe with him? Then he remembered the hurt - Gil’s hurt, seeing him leaving. As if there was the possibility Connall didn’t love him, that this was just… Frustrated, Connall put his head in his hands. Just what. That he was playing with Gil’s feelings? That all he wanted was the benefits, no strings attached? As if that alone sated him? Would it truly be better to make Gil believe he wanted nothing more…? To hurt him now, leave this all where it was so there would be no chance Gil would get hurt because of him? To hope Gil found someone else and would be happy? Connall attempted to swallow the lump in his throat. If he left, Connall couldn’t come back. He knew this. He knew he would lose Gil. To that purgatory of watching him live his life, happy and smiling, while Connall himself faded into nothing. He didn’t want… Connall couldn’t lose him… Swallowing hard, Connall took off his jeans. He walked back, turned out the light, curled around Gil so he would know. When Gil woke up, he would know Connall’s choice. Connall hugged him closer. God, he smelled like spice and Connall’s soap… Morning: Connall was contentedly warm when he woke up, arms still around Gil and his nose buried in Gil’s neck, tickled by his hair. He smelled nice, and Connall let himself savor the scent. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea to stay… Gil shifted slightly, muttering something. Though Connall couldn’t hear what it was, he got the gist of it. Swallowing, he allowed himself another moment. “Hm…?” Gil shifted again. “Why did you almost leave last night…?” Connall let the question hang for a long moment, fear and guilt eating at him; he wasn’t sure if he could even speak… I was scared. Gil went quiet, mulling. “Do you trust me?” “With my life.” There was no hesitation. Gil moved, and Connall unwillingly loosened his grip so Gil could turn and face him, listening to Gil’s thoughts the entire time. You were going to leave me - you didn’t - but you were going to-'' “Okay. I will respect your boundaries, but I need to know what they are. If you’re not ready for this… if it was just last night, I…” he faltered, concerned and hurt and God no, that wasn’t why. “I’m sorry for almost leaving… I’m not trying to trick or hurt you, I- I just… it’s my fault.” ''I’m afraid of losing you - I thought if I left you might be safer. “Seanan… I would much rather have a day with you than hundreds of years without you. I love you, that will never change… no matter what happens.” For what felt like eternity, Connall couldn’t breathe, lips pressed thin, brow knitted; too close to tears for comfort. He couldn’t lose Gil… Sucking in a breath, he hugged Gil tight, feeling far too small when Gil hugged him back. “I love you too…” |-| Present= N/A |-| Future= N/A Category:Characters Category:Charrie Category:The Unknown RP